


Domestic Bliss

by mittamoo



Series: Sapphic Bartle au [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feat the Bartle family dog, Hope is hopelessly in love, although it isn't explicit in this one, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittamoo/pseuds/mittamoo
Summary: Moving in together is the very definition of Domesticity, Hope is surprised at how much she enjoys the new found balance of her life with Abi





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So exams are over, have a short piece written for lesbianchrissie's Sapphic Bartle au

After they’d finally moved into together, a level of domesticity enters Hope’s life that she wasn’t quite expecting. That isn’t to say that Hope doesn’t love this new found domesticity that she’s found with Abi, because she does. In fact, Hope would say that she revels in it, revels in the fact nine times out of ten she wakes up with Abi’s hair in her mouth. Even though it’s only sometimes that said hair is still attached to her girlfriend, Abi isn’t exactly the best of bed mates to have, she’s restless in sleep alternately not staying of her side of the bed and sprawling all over and clinging to her and laying so close to the edge that Hope fears she’ll fall out. There’s the nightmares too but Abi doesn’t want to talk about them and Hope doesn’t want to push her.

She never thought how content living with another person could make her, she’d never considered knowing the ins and outs of somebody’s life, and all the little stuff would make her. Definitely didn’t think that knowing exactly how Abi took her tea (strong with as little milk she can get away with and five sweeteners, not sugar because ‘putting five teaspoons of sugar in makes me feel guilty, Hope) would make her smile as much as it does. They’ve got a good thing going now the two of them, after years of dancing around their feelings and even Abi becoming a fugitive for her, they’re finally here together.

She loves their little house as well, it’s not a big place but it’s certainly big enough for the two of them, it’s warm and cosy and admittedly more than a little bit cluttered, after all neither of them are particularly fond of the domestic arts. Their place still has this god awful floral wallpaper that must have been there since the sixties, that the both of them swear that they’re going to paint over one day put probably never will. It’s lucky that they rarely invite guests over because there is hair absolutely _everywhere_ both human and dog hair that seems to be entirely inescapable, Hope can accept that the hair probably wouldn’t be as bad if either of them went around with the hoover a little more often, but they don’t do that. Ironically, Hope thinks that Abi leaves more hair about the house than her dog. At least the dog has short hair.

One of the definite perks of living together is the fact that she gets to see Abi in a state of undress far more frequently. It feels like a gift to be able to see her girlfriend wander the house in her underwear considering Abi is never a fan of having her skin on show in any other situation. It’s also a gift because Abi is frankly stunning, utterly beautiful and Hope doesn’t ever think she’ll do anything but relish seeing her with her hair loose about her face or getting to see the muscles in her back and arms flex and shift as she runs the hoover about their living room. Hope doesn’t really think about the future all that often, but when she does it’s the little things like this that she desperately hopes will be a feature in the rest of her life.

After a while of living together there’s another thing that Hope will never get tired of seeing, and that’s the glint of engagement rings in the light, both her own ring and Abi’s ring. Nothing fails to bring a smile to her face than her ring catching her eye, it’s a solid reminder of how far the two of them have come together. It’s proof that they’re serious about each other and more than anything else it’s a promise of the future that they’re going to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! feedback is always welcome. I hope you'll be glad to know that there is more to come for this au


End file.
